


crazy words

by ohsosouls



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Demons, Hope, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsosouls/pseuds/ohsosouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't believe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy words

**Author's Note:**

> usually i dont write on here idk why i am now ill delete this stuff later prolly sorry

"They told me I was gone." Tyler whispered, putting his head in his hands, shaking and sweating. 

"But here you are." Josh said quietly, putting an arm around Tyler and laying his head against his shoulder. 

"But here I am." Tyler echoed distantly, tears streaming down his face. 

"Tyler, you'll always be here." Josh promised. 

"But I can hear them, Josh. They yell and scream. It's torture. What if they take me?" Tyler cried helplessly. 

"We won't ever let them take you, Ty. I won't, Jenna won't, your parents won't, the clique won't. You've got to stay alive."

"I know."

"You'll never be gone. Never believe them. I know you want to, I know you'll fall for their tricks at times, but just don't believe them."

**Author's Note:**

> ive honestly been listening to a live performance of ode to sleep all day i rlly wanna see ode to sleep live


End file.
